LOVER
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Y esta es la tercera de parte de "FRIEND"! Tratando de expresar los sentimientos de Horo Horo, estando solo y recluido. Esperando el regreso de "su ángel". HOROHOROXANNAXMIMI REVIEWS, ONEGAI!


+LOVER+

_**-Yo... estoy enamorada de Mimi...-**_

_Y no creí que ese día llegaría, no creí que algún día me dirías eso._

_Pero sí, me lo dijiste y con todas las letras._

_Aunque miraste mi rostro triste y te morías de ganas de llorar._

_Sin embargo..._

_Lo dijiste y te marchaste, sin mirar atrás y sin arrepentirte._

_Y esa..._

_Había sido mi primer pérdida, fue la primera vez que me dejaron a mí y yo no tuve oportunidad de cortar._

_Y desde ahí, supe que..._

_**TÚ ERAS MI IMPOSIBLE...**_

_**-Oye...-cerraste uno de tus ojos para el constante contacto-¿A qué debo el atrevimiento?-en tanto ella te besaba el cuello**_

_**-¿Hablaste con Horo Horo-kun?-quebró en tanto te manoseaba toda**_

_**-Aún no...-alcanzaste-Ha estado ocupado estos últimos días...-mentiste en tanto dejabas la espalda contra el casillero**_

_**-¿Quieres y le diga yo?-te propuso desprendiendote la camisa**_

_**-N-No...-le revolviste un poco los cabellos-Es mejor y me escuche a mí...-en tanto ibas haciendo tu parte**_

_**-Date prisa, por favor...-te suplicó entreteniendose con tus piernas-Ya no puedo tolerar esto de verte a escondidas...-la intrepida lengua te erizó**_

_**-Tampoco yo...-frunciste los labios-Prometo y se lo diré la próxima vez...-el deseo estaba primero-La próxima vez que lo vea...-le aseguraste-Pero...-te excusaste**_

_**-¿Hmm?-subió los labios hasta los tuyos-¿Qué pasa?-te cuestionó entre besos**_

_**-¿Por qué no dejamos esto para después?-le diste a elegir en tanto respondías-Aún estamos en el Colegio...-le recordaste mientras te dejaba y te volvía a tomar**_

_**-Entonces...-sacó sin dejarte ir de la unión-¿Vendrás a casa?-te invitó**_

_**-Sí...-asististe-Como siempre...-continuaste prendida al beso**_

_Y no me quedé a ver si siguieron o no..._

_Me fui corriendo y no quise saber más nada, de este dolor que me comía el pecho y el alma._

_Y aún..._

_Seguía recordando eso, ese momento tan amoroso a su lado y que disfrutaste a pleno._

_Y ahora pensar que, hacías eso estando conmigo, me irritaba._

_Ahora caía y por eso no habías querido hacerlo conmigo, porque ya tenías novia y ella no tenía mis mismos dones._

_Y fui tonto en aquel entonces, al no caer y sacar de una..._

_**QUE ANDABAS CON UNA CHICA...**_

_Y ahora estaba sentado ahí, en la banca, esperando que llegase mi turno de entrar._

_Pero..._

_Mis habilidades habían disminuido desde que me dejaste y no era tan bueno como antes, eso se notaba._

_Antes era el chico popular, todos seguían mi sombra y mis pasos._

_Y ahora..._

_**SIN TI, NO ERA NADIE...**_

_**-¡Genial, Horo Horo-kun!-me felicitaste-¡Cada día, lo haces mejor!-eso me sonó medio para otro lado**_

_**-Gracias...-me avergonzé un poco-Pero, no es para tanto...-me rasqué la cabeza-Sólo doy mi mejor esfuerzo...-sonreí feliz**_

_**-Sí...-gestaste para mí-Pero, de todos modos...-te excusaste-Creo y podría felicitarte...-te apenaste mirandote los pies**_

_**-¿Hmm?-me quedé tonto**_

_**-Recuerdas y me pediste un beso, ¿verdad?-mal recuerdo, fui precipitado-Dije y me esperases un poco, ¿no?-aquello había sido incómodo**_

_**-S-Sí...-sentí pena por primera vez-De veras y dije eso...-mala boca**_

_**-Creo y puedo dartelo ahora...-lo diste como opción-Si quieres...-me pusiste a elegir a mí**_

_**-¿Tú quieres?-tragué saliva-¿De veras y quieres eso?-por primera vez, no iba a forzarte**_

_**-Sí...-sonreíste-Quiero...-**_

_Y desde ese momento..._

_Había caído prisionero de tu encanto y de tu sabor, de tus labios y de tu piel._

_Y jamás, jamás me dejaste ponerte una mano encima y luego me dejaste._

_Y pensar que yo me había entregado con todo mi ser..._

_Me hacía doler el pecho, con el corazón hecho trizas y mi sangre colandose por tus lejanas manos._

_Yo, que nunca creí alguien sería capaz de hacerme daño, estaba roto como un juguete mal hecho._

_Porque eso habías hecho conmigo, jugaste con mis sentimientos a tu antojo y ni viste que yo te quería..._

_**QUE NO HACÍA NADA MÁS QUE QUERERTE...**_

_**-¿Por qué?-te quedaste desentendida**_

_**-¿Hmm?-voltee hacia ti-¿Qué cosa?-**_

_**-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?-no entendiste nada-¿Por qué te quedas conmigo?-te viste linda sosteniendo mi toalla**_

_**-Mira lo que dices, Anna-chan...-no tenías remedio-Está claro, ¿verdad?-me sequé un poco-Porque eres mi novia...-disimulé un poco**_

_**-Horo Horo-kun...-te quedaste muda**_

_**-Y quiero pasar contigo, todo el tiempo que pueda...-te miré sonriente-¿Es eso tan malo?-me puse la toalla en el hombro**_

_**-No...-gestaste para mí-Para nada...-negaste con la cabeza y yo ahí te abrazé**_

_**-Qué bueno...-susurré conmovido-Porque...-di explicaciones-Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?-te estreché entre mis brazos**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Que lo único que quiero, es estar contigo...-confesé con mi sentimiento más verdadero**_

_Y de a poco, después de un tiempo..._

_Dejaste de tener espacio para mí, con tareas y otras excusas que inventabas._

_Y ahora..._

_Al fin sabía y cuantás veces me habías mentido, cuantás veces me habías esquivado..._

_**CUÁNTAS VECES TE HABÍAS ACOSTADO CON ELLA...**_

_Y una vez más..._

_No entré a jugar, tanto ya acabó la práctica y aquí estaba vacío._

_Y como era de costumbre..._

_Me fui a los bastidores, para llegar a casa y decir lo había hecho de maravilla._

_Porque..._

_Cuando llegase tenía que disimular, ocultando que tan lastimado estaba y que siempre lo estaría._

_**MIENTRAS TE TUVIESE LEJOS...**_

_Y cuando llegué..._

_Sí, me congelé, me quedé tieso viendote esperar sentada._

_Y no quise preguntar, no quise preguntar a quién esperabas, ciertamente me la venía venir._

_**YO, DE TI, YA LO SABÍA TODO...**_

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-te llamé en tanto me encaminaba hacia las duchas-Ya deberías estar en casa...-te mandé y tú ahí me viste-Ahora que lo recuerdo...-me burlé-Ya no me esperas después de las prácticas, ¿no?-seguí caminando como si nada**

**-Yo...-no te salió-Estoy esperando a...-te corté**

**-Sí, ya sé...-no le di importancia-Estás esperando a Mimi-chan, ¿no?-me hice la cabeza-A esa mocosa fastidiosa, como tú solías llamarla...-me senté bien lejos**

**-Jamás me lo perdonarás, ¿verdad?-te hiciste la lastimada-Que te haya dejado por ella...-eso dolió y mucho**

**-No es cuestión de perdonarte o no...-expliqué harto de lo mismo**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-No puedo pretender y no duele...-sangré solo-No puedo aparentar y no te quiero...-eso jamás-No puedo engañar a mi corazón...-él dictaba por mí-No puedo callar mis sentimientos...-era increíble y seguía hablando contigo**

**-Horo Horo-kun...-aferraste herida las manos a tu pecho**

**-Creeme y es difícil...-me tragué el llanto-No es nada fácil estar sin ti...-eso costaba, cada día un poco más-Pero...-tomé la decisión-Espero acostumbrarme algún día...-levanté la cabeza-Después de todo...-volví a mirarte-Ya sé que no volverás...-sonreí como si nada y costó mucho**

_Y no escuché nada de tu parte, como si hubieses muerto o te habías quedado sin palabras._

_Y por primera vez..._

_Te había dicho todo lo que tenía guardado, que me callé en la despedida y en el "__**ADIÓS"**__._

_Y por cosa del destino, por una de esas casualidades de la vida..._

_Por detrás, tus brazos me envolvieron y pegaste tu cuerpo al mío, encontrandose tus senos con mi espalda._

_Y yo..._

_Quise llorar, por la distancia anterior y las piezas de mi corazón, que tú habías roto y sin consideración._

_Y tus manos se fueron directas a mi pecho, a yacer donde mi palpitar, que bombeaba pausado y lento._

_Y fue misero el instante..._

_En que te escuché respirar, bajo y lagrimoso, con lágrimas nublandote la vista._

_Y no sabía por qué, pero..._

_En ese momento, me sentí una basura, un tipo que hacía llorar a una dama no merecía vivir y eso lo sabía._

_Y sin embargo..._

_Estaba tieso, con tu mentón apoyado en mi hombro y mis ojos tiritando, fuera de ese lugar y de su eje._

_Porque ahora sí que sentía, ahora sí que se sentía lo que eras..._

_**LA INALCANZABLE...**_

**-Este corazón...-susurraste haciendome caricias-¿Duele?-me consolaste**

**-Sí...-asistí lagrimoso-Y mucho...-no podía sacarte de mi mente**

**-Entonces...-concluiste-¿Podría pedirte algo?-**

**-Seguro...-acepté como si nada-¿Qúe quieres?-**

**-¿Podrías intentar sanarlo por mí?-fue tan tierno que quise llorar-Me temo y esta vez, no podré...-tenías otras obligaciones**

_Y no supe por qué, pero..._

_Aquello que me pediste, me sonó tan familiar, como si ya me lo hubieses dicho alguna vez._

_Y así, de cierta manera, había sido._

_**-¡Horo Horo-kun!-gritaste viniendo hacia mí-¡¿Estás bien?!-te arrodillaste a mi lado**_

_**-S-Sí...-me levanté como pude-No te preocupes...-sonreí en tanto pude-Fue mi culpa...-me rasqué la cabeza**_

_**-¡No, eso no es cierto!-me correguiste-¡Ese tipo es un tramposo!-lo culpaste de mi caída**_

_**-Gracias por defenderme...-me sentí feliz-Pero...-me excusé-De veras y estoy bien...-volví a sonreír**_

_**-Pero...-me copiaste-Te duele...-me pasaste la mano por el rostro-Yo...-dudaste un poco-No sé que puedo hacer para intentar sanarte...-buscaste mi respuesta**_

_**-Quédate conmigo...-sonreí contento**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Si tú estás conmigo...-te expliqué-Estoy seguro y no dolerá nada...-me reí caracteristico de mí**_

_**-Está bien...-asististe no muy convencida**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Me quedaré contigo...-prometiste decidida-Pase lo que pase, siempre lo haré...-gestaste para mí**_

_Y ahora..._

_Por fin lo entendía, tú ya no ibas a estar para mí y tenía que arreglarmelas solo._

_Porque..._

_No volverías a estar otra vez, tuve mi oportunidad y sin embargo la despedicié._

_Y ahora..._

_Tenía que dejarte ir, con ella y de mi corazón._

_Aunque costase mucho, doliese más que morir y me diese de recompensa la soledad._

_Y toqué tus manos, puse las mías sobre las tuyas y cerré los ojos._

_Y luego de tantos días..._

_Sonreí, de nuevo con ese gesto que me caracterizaba y que antes sacaba destellos._

_Porque..._

_Esta era mi única oportunidad, de no fallarte y de hacerte estar orgullosa, de no desperdiciarte y de no desvalorarte..._

_**PORQUE TE HABÍA DEFRAUDADO COMO NOVIO...**_

**-Sí...-asistí-Lo haré por ti...-**

_Y creí que, apenas dijese eso, me soltarías para dejarme ir._

_Pero..._

_No, no hiciste nada, sólo recostaste la cabeza en mi hombro y ahí te quedaste._

_Complacida por mis palabras y llorando en silencio, todo lo que ya no nos distanciaba y que tú creías podías reconstruir._

_Y yo, aunque sabía que era imposible..._

_No dije nada, no dije que las cosas siempre serían así y que no podías ni pensar en mí como tu amigo._

_Porque..._

_**YO JAMÁS TENDRÍA ESOS OJOS PARA TI...**_

**-Horo Horo-kun...-susurraste en mi oído-Gracias...-**

_Y esas palabras, sí, esas miseras palabras..._

_Me tocaron el corazón, tanto que me quedé acompañandote en llanto y callé por dentro._

_Intenté ni me oyeses lloriquear, que no supieses por cada cosa que decías yo moría y me hacía __**"AGUA"**__._

_Porque..._

_Ahora no quería fallarte como hombre, no quería y me vieses hecho trizas por esto._

_Y sujeté tus manos con fuerza, para reprimir el llanto y simular mi felicidad._

_Para que ni pensases caía agua de mis ojos y esperaba tú me la secases._

_Para que ni pensases de a poco me estaba muriendo y que el abrazo me parecía tortura._

_Para que ni pensases en que yo estaba callandome algo y me tragaba contigo la voz._

_**PORQUE YO YA NO TENÍA NADA QUE DECIR...**_

_Tú ya sabías lo que sentía y sin embargo había prometido, prometí y haría algo al respecto._

_Para que no siguieses sufriendo por mi y vinieses a consolarme a espaldas de ella._

_Para que no arriesgases nada y no perdieses la confianza de esa otra._

_Para que nada de mí te causase molestías de nuevo y te privase de algo._

_**PROMETÍ Y YA NO ESTARÍA EN TU CAMINO...**_

_Y por eso, me quedé ahí, acompañandote en lágrimas y en el abrazo._

_Porque... no quería separarme de ti, ni aunque viniese un tornado y me forzase a soltar tu mano._

_Quería respirar tu aroma tanto pudiese, sin creer a esto una mentira y a tus palabras una farsa._

_Pero no podía evadir el dolor, aunque estuvieses no podía evitar pensar que, al final..._

_**NI LLEGUÉ A SER TU AMANTE...**_

+THE END+

+BY: AT+


End file.
